


Powers

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angry Sex, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, angel!dean, demon kink, demon!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam gets jealous when Cas and Dean are flirting without him.





	Powers

Sam watched from across the room as Dean and Cas whispered back and forth to each other.  The hair on the back of his neck bristled with annoyance at not being included in what they were saying, and he tried to go back to his reading.

He really did try.

Cas leaned over and whispered something else to Dean, making the angel smile and nod enthusiastically, and that’s when Sam decided enough was enough.  Without meaning to, a burst of energy left Sam’s body, sending a few books flying off the shelf behind Dean’s head and across the room.

“You know, if the two of you are just going to sit there and flirt right in front of me, you may as well take it to another room,” Sam said angrily, slamming his book shut before he stood to storm from the room.

He heard shuffling behind him before a gentle caress of grace pressed against his chest, the feeling of goodness and purity burning into his skin.  He hated it when Dean used his grace on him, but at the same time it turned him on immensely.  Who knew that angelic grace touching a demon’s skin could feel so wicked.

Sam stopped walking only a step away from the doorway, wanting to either be mad or be taken to the bedroom by his lovers – there was no in between right now.  Castiel came up beside him, his hand joining the touch of grace at Sam’s chest.

“We didn’t mean to upset you, Sam,” Castiel said lowly, the sound of his voice going straight to Sam’s groin.  “Would you like to know what we were discussing?”

Sam didn’t look at Castiel, but his hand reached out to grasp at the human’s arm, fingertips pressing hard enough that there would be marks later.  Castiel took that as Sam’s answer.

“We were discussing,” he continued, leaning up on his tip-toes so that he could whisper in Sam’s ear, “how sexy it is when you use your powers in the bedroom.”

Sam inhaled sharply, the idea that Castiel and Dean having discussed that intriguing him.  “We were talking about what we would have to do to encourage you to use them more often…maybe we need to excite you a bit before going to bed?”

The handprint of grace on Sam’s chest started moving down his body, the blood pumping in Sam’s veins moving lower as well, until both grace and bloodflow settled at his erection. Castiel mouthed at Sam’s ear, biting the lobe before he pulled away.

“What’d’ya say, Sammy,” Sam heard his brother speak, still standing across the room.  “Between my grace and your powers, how long do you think it would be until we could make Cas here come?”

Sam whipped his head around, feral grin on his face as he met his brother’s eyes.  “Not long at all, brother.”

Dean smiled back, walking over to where Sam and Castiel stood in the doorway.  The brothers turned toward their lover, the intensity of their eyes making him shiver with anticipation.  “Bedroom, Castiel,” Dean growled.

“Now,” Sam added, and Castiel was quick to comply.  He felt the presence of the two brothers walking behind him, Dean’s grace nipping at Castiel’s feet and Sam’s power radiating from his body toward the human, making Castiel’s cock become fully hard before he even crossed the threshold of their shared room.

Castiel immediately began stripping himself of his clothing – jeans and t-shirt first, before his socks and underwear.  His lovers were watching him from the doorway, eyes trained on their human. Dean used the time to hover his grace around his brother, feeling the red-hot energy of the demon inside.  The tingle made them both all the more excited, teasing each other a bit before they got to the main event of the moment: making Castiel come as quickly and pleasurably as possible.

Once Cas was naked and ready, he laid back on the bed, willing to take anything that his angel and demon would give him.  He closed his eyes, putting all trust in them.

Dean stepped to one side of the bed while Sam stepped to the other, silently communicating over Castiel’s prone form.  After coming to an agreement, they both raised their hands, sending their energies toward Castiel.

Dean’s grace trailed up his body, beginning at his toes and tingling up his legs, over his hips and chest, until it got to his head.

Sam did the opposite, sending the red-hot energy of his powers from Castiel’s head to his toes. The contrast between Dean’s pleasant grace and Sam’s intense powers was enough to have Castiel trembling in no time, body unable to decide whether it enjoyed the feelings they were giving him or not.

As the brothers finished their trek up or down his body, Castiel writhing on the bed between them, they locked eyes once more, nodding in agreement to continue.

All of a sudden, Sam’s intense and heated power was wrapped around Castiel’s cock, essentially trapping it in his demonic grip.  At the exact same moment, Dean’s grace slipped inside of Castiel’s tight hole, filling him from the inside.  

Castiel let out a scream, the pressure overwhelming him.  “Oh fuck!” he yelled, gripping the sheets on either side of his hips tightly. He tried to jerk his hips either toward Sam’s powerful clutches or toward Dean’s grace – he wasn’t sure which he wanted more – but his body couldn’t move, trapped between the feelings.

Sam and Dean worked together, pulsing their energies in and around Castiel, working him quickly and effectively.  As they had guessed, Castiel had no way of resisting – his human body was coming within just a couple minutes from the intensity.

He called their names as he came with a shout, sticky substance covering his lower stomach. Sam and Dean watched him closely, enjoying the view of their lover from where they stood.

When Castiel got his breath back, he opened his eyes once more.  He looked over to Dean, reaching for the angel.  “We should make Sam mad more often, babe,” he whispered as Dean grasped his hand, making the angel chuckle.

“Or not,” Sam interrupted, still huffing a bit.

“Did you not like the outcome of getting mad?” Dean asked innocently, eyes grazing over Castiel’s naked form.

“Not  _yet_ ,” Sam replied forcefully, making his lovers look toward him.  They noted the straining erection beneath Sam’s jeans, Castiel bringing their joined hands to Sam’s belt.

“We can definitely help you with that,” Castiel whispered, Dean already caressing Sam’s thighs with his grace, the touch of goodness against Sam’s demon energy sending jolts down his body.

“You better…” Sam growled, launching himself into the bed and making sure Dean and Castiel made up for keeping their secrets.


End file.
